Max and Monty
Max and Monty *'First Appearance:' The Old Warrior (cameo), Breakdown Blues *'Friends:' Jenny Packard *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends, Thomastankloversam (Aura of Menace onwards) Max and Monty (full names Maximilian and Montgomery) are twin dump trucks that work for Miss Jenny Packard. Bio Max and Monty are devious trucks who often cause trouble, but are often scolded severely by Miss Jenny. Despite being unruly at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good side – somewhere – and do their work like everyone else. However, they are still extremely rude and unruly. Max and Monty were sent by Miss Jenny to help out at the Quarry. They were upset with Isobella due to Miss Jenny praising her, and harassed her on the way to the worksite. However, they were caught up in an accident where Max dumped his load of rocks into Monty's path. They couldn't be repaired due to Isobella's trailer full of repair parts being destroyed. Max and Monty later worked at Ffarquhar Quarry with Sidney, whom they kept insulting due to his forgetfulness. The pair was on their way to the quarry when they found Butch broken down. Rather than help however, they instead joke about his dilemma and continue on their way to the Quarry. They were working at the Mine Junction when D199 and D261 crashed. They helped build the barracade to stop the diesels. When Bertram presented his spoken-word poetry, the dump trucks came into the Quarry. They were extremely annoyed by Bertram's poetry, and Monty pointed out that the poem sounded incredibly familiar. Persona Max and Monty are a pair of rough and tumble thugs on the construction site. They love to travel at dangerous speeds and often cause accidents due to their desire to disobey orders. They can be very rude to the other machines and engines on Sodor, and rarely think about anyone besides themselves. Very competitive and arrogant, the the twins tend to argue quite frequently! Appearances *'Season 1:' The Old Warrior (cameo), Double Whammy (Max only; cameo) *'Season 2:' Breakdown Blues, Two Hearts Burn Together (Max only; cameo), Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Serendipity, Scot-free (Max or Monty cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Young Tucker (cameo), Rock-Star, Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss (cameo), Swan Dive (Max or Monty cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure (cameo), Aura of Menace, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Merrick's Wake up Call (cameo) Gallery The Elevated Loopline.jpg|Max at the Elevated Passage. Screen_Shot_2013-07-07_at_8.37.27_AM.png|Max and Monty in their shed with the rest of the Pack Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 8.37.01 AM.png|Monty in his shed. Serendipity .jpg|A nasty accident! Max and Monty.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.14.37 AM.png|Max at Ffarquhar. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.15.02 AM.png|Monty at Ffarquhar. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.14.51 AM.png|Max and Monty witnessing Sidney's accident. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.15.33 AM.png|Max and Monty leaving Ffarquhar Quarry. File:AuraofMenace98.png File:AuraofMenace99.png Swashbuckler109.png SBatRpromo6.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 4.03.32 PM.png Wake-Up Call 2.PNG Category:Characters Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:The Pack Category:Road Vehicles Category:Antagonists Category:Twins Category:Red Engines Category:Grey Engines Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Lorries Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only